1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital zoom-out processing apparatus, and more particularly, to an apparatus for performing digital zoom-out by synthesizing a plurality of field or frame image information using motion information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional digital cameras have a digital zoom function which provides a zooming effect by digitally processing a given input image signal independent of an optical lens.
Digital zoom processing includes magnification of an input image and reduction thereof. FIGS. 1A-1C illustrate a digital zoom function, in which FIG. 1A is a received original image, FIG. 1B is a magnification of portion of the received image, and FIG. 1C is a reduction of the received image. In the present invention, for convenience of explanation, magnification of a received image signal will be referred to as digital zoom-in, and reduction of the received image signal will be referred to as digital zoom-out.
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, the result of the digital zoom-in can be obtained entirely from the received image. However, the result of the digital zoom-out is smaller than the received original image, as illustrated by FIG. 1C in comparison to FIG. 1A, so that an area on a display screen other than the digitally zoomed-out image must be processed as blank or require a different process.
Therefore, conventional digital cameras have a digital zoom-in function but do not have a digital zoom-out function.